Fear
by ReenaKanda
Summary: Modern Day Purpose AU, EdXOC rated T for Ed and Kanda
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**Modern day Purpose AU**

**Don't need to read Purpose but you can**

**I do not own DGM or FMA**

The date was January 5th 2045, the first day of school. One of my least favorite places, sure my brothers and I had access to books but not enough to satisfy us. We all loved science books but when that's all a library has it gets old.

We had been in this school for our whole school lives, kindergarten until now, 11th grade. Edward and I were 16, Alphonse was 15, we had no parents, we had lived with a friend of our mother until recently, when Edward and I got emancipated and were allowed to move out. Mother and our younger sister had both contracted a deadly illness that neither of them survived. Shortly after they had died all three of us were in a major accident, Edward had ended up losing his right arm and left leg, I lost my right arm and had endured so much surgery to save my life my hair had turned white and a scar down the left side of my face. Alphonse had endured a lot of brain damage and even now wasn't back to normal in any sense of the word, he hallucinated and he often didn't remember who we were.

I sat up slowly, taking in my surroundings, I also still had brain damage, though not to the same extreme as Alphonse. I swung my feet over the side of my bed and stood, closing my eyes to calm myself. I quickly and quietly got dressed before heading to the kitchen and preparing to wake up my brothers. As I cooked the eggs to my surprise I heard footsteps and a quiet voice, "Sister?" It was Alphonse, "Why are you up?" I smiled, at least he remembered me.

I breathed in, "I'm just making breakfast before I go to wake up Edward, you know how he is."

He smiled and nodded before doing something unexpected, "Can I help you?" I looked to my brother, even though it was stereotypical I always cooked for my brothers. I nodded and told him to keep the eggs from burning to the bottom of the pan, he skillfully did and I smiled, my brother was back, mostly.

I mentioned I would go get Edward and headed upstairs, he was the only one of us without any brain damage but his lost limbs took a serious toll on him, he was shorter than average though stronger. I stepped into his room quietly and stepped over to his bed. I sat on the side and gently shook him, "Edward…" he groaned, I knew he heard me, "Time to get up, breakfast is ready."

He sat up looking at me, "We aren't having milk are we?" I laughed as I shook my head, even after all that happened he still worried about a little milk. Even though Edward was my twin, and legally older he never really acted it, unless Alphonse or I was in danger. I think it was to make our whole situation seem better, but with Edward you never knew. He swung his feet over the side of the bed, I left to let him get dressed, slightly surprised that he got up so easily.

**EDWARD'S POV**

I watched my sister leave and sighed into my mismatched hands, I had been awake for hours worrying about her, after all hearing voices and screams could be alarming, especially with the brain damage. The hallucinations Alphonse had weren't as concerning because he was getting better, she wasn't. I sighed and got out of bed, walking quickly to the bathroom off my room for a shower.

After my shower I walked downstairs, dressed in my usual black pants, shirt and jacket, I had my gloves as well but I left those off in the house.

To say I was surprised when I saw Alphonse cooking to say I was surprised was an understatement, he often couldn't remember anything first thing in the morning, today was one of the rare cases he could, I smiled and watched as my older sister set the table efficiently, setting out the plates, cups and cutlery as if she had done it her whole life. I walked to the fridge feeling useless, grabbed the various juices (and milk for Alphonse) and set them out at our little round table.

We dug into the food quickly and worked together to clean up, we decided to do the dishes after supper, like we had throughout the break. Grabbing our bags, Reena and I putting on our gloves, we left quickly. We went to the only high school in the area, the Central City public high school in Northern Oregon, USA. We walked quickly, living too close to the school to bother driving, even in winter.

"-ard?" I jumped back into reality realizing I had zoned out, "Edward?" I nodded and Reena continued, "Which classes are you in this semester? I don't want to be alone in all my classes…" She trailed off, ever since our mother and sister had past none of us wanted to be separated, we were afraid to lose each other, or let each other get hurt, especially after last semester…

_Flashback_

_I knew where Reena would be waiting, just inside the front doors where we would wait for Alphonse. I reached the door at the same time as always and Alphonse arrived right after, we waited a couple minutes before becoming concerned, she never took this long, never… _

_Hoping to find her we walked quickly down the hall towards her last class. It was at the last hallway before her class we first heard it, a thud and some curses, even though I didn't know for sure I felt it was Reena, I ran quickly towards the sounds and saw my sister, limp on the floor, somewhere between eight to twelve people surrounding her, fists bloody, "You freak… why don't you just die? Follow your family and die…" _

_I felt my metal hand connect with his face, conveniently knocking a couple of the people behind him down as well, "Alphonse, get Reena." I watched him help her to her feet, as I focused on the people who hurt her, my fist connecting with each one, I stepped back after they were all lying on the floor shocked, "Let's go home kay?" I looked Reena in the eyes as we walked, I knew what caused them to react like this, it was something a former friend of hers had spread around the school, sure it was true, but she wanted it to stay secret. _

_End Of Flashback_

I stood beside her as she held her schedule out, thank goodness, the school had listened to me and put us in all the same classes, Art, followed by chemistry, drama and ending with biology. I smiled, she would never get hurt again if I had anything to do with it.

**REENA'S POV**

I looked at the schedule and breathed a sigh of relief, after all, I wouldn't be alone, Alphonse would though, that scared me, after all he was related to a freak… What would they do to him? He was fine for now and if they did hurt him I knew that I could now protect him, something I couldn't do then. I walked beside them as we silently walked to our lockers, all three of us together on the third floor, they had made an exception for Alphonse at the beginning of the year. I hugged Alphonse and walked with Edward to our art class, unaware how that class would change my life…

**KANDA'S POV**

I stared at my bedroom wall, I really should be at school but I didn't want to endure the same thing I had at my last school, the supposedly hot girls coming up to me to ask me out and not understanding when I had said not interested, some of the guys at my previous school had done the same, unaware of the many secrets I was keeping, including the one about my sexuality. I was never into guys, I never was into girls, I never was into anyone at all. I am asexual.

**A/N**

**Dun dun dun**

**Hey I have returned, for the moment everything is on hold, I have absolutely no idea about what to do for my other stories, any ideas are welcome either PM me or leave a review on the story you want the idea to be used in, **

**Thanks,**

**RK**

**P.S.**

**Want to try and guess Reena's little secret? Login and post a review and I will let you know if you're right or not!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**

**I still don't own DGM or FMA. This is an ace story. I am asexual like the Kanda is in this story, don't judge. Daisya is dead already and more on that will be revealed in later chapters. Enjoy. BTW this story will have NO RoyEd at any point. I have an extreme dislike for that pairing, and besides Roy is their teacher.**

_Previously_

_I stared at my bedroom wall, I really should be at school but I didn't want to endure the same thing I had at my last school, the supposedly hot girls coming up to me to ask me out and not understanding when I had said not interested, some of the guys at my previous school had done the same, unaware of the many secrets I was keeping, including the one about my sexuality. I was never into guys, I never was into girls, I never was into anyone at all. I am asexual._

**REENA'S POV**

The day passed as uneventfully as it could after what happened last semester, the only change being the rotten looks I saw directed at my brother and I, even most of the new students had heard it by now. Only one person approached us in our chemistry class, I kept my head down, expecting him to be asking my brother a question, after all he is a prodigy, "You're cute." I felt all the eyes in the room dart towards me and this new student, who clearly had not been told yet about my secret.

I looked up slowly at the red haired boy, "You don't want to be seen talking to me…" I fidgeted with my gloves as I looked back down to my work, "Just believe me on that, it's better if you leave me alone now…"

I started to write the equations again before he spoke again, "Nah, It's not in my nature to let a cute girl like you be avoided by everyone, it can't be that bad can it?" I knew in my head it should not be that bad but I remembered last year, I nodded, it was that bad, "What did you sleep with someone unsavory or something?" My first tightened around my pencil, I knew what was coming next.

The first to speak was Adrian, the former friend who had been the one to tell my secret initially, "Believe me that would be better than this, she's a freak, an asexual freak who will never amount to anything, after all no-one wants to hire a psychopath." The rest of the class began to laugh as she said those words, I looked down at my page, tears falling from my eyes.

I heard yelling through my daze, two different voices, my brain was making too much noise to allow me to make it out but I felt to pairs of arms, the first a normal arm, the second automail, brother, the second a pair of normal arms, I got up slowly as they coaxed me to my feet and got me out of the room and down to the nurses office, I sat on a bed in the back corner, tears falling freely now, knees curled into my chest. I felt my brother rest his hand on my shoulder, "Is it true?" I heard the boy ask, he was going to find out anyway so why should it be from someone else? I nodded, "Sweet I knew I'd find one here! I need an ace friend for my pack!"

I looked up surprised, "Pack?" He laughed and nodded, I grinned like an idiot, "Wait! Are you pan?" I had seen the post on tumblr he was referring to, I watched as he nodded, I was hesitant to trust but hey, you take all the allies you can get.

Edward smiled before turning and leaving, "Be good you two, don't get up to anything naughty." I gawked, my brother knew I was asexual, what did he think I was just gonna do it anyway?!

I looked at Lavi, whose face matched mine except bright red, almost as bright as his hair. I began to laugh as he watched my brother depart. I looked to my feet, "So you don't think I'm a freak?" I asked hesitantly, before realizing I had not even gotten the boy's name, "I can't believe I forgot to ask your name…" I whispered under my breath though it seemed he heard it.

"It's Lavi, Lavi Bookman Jr. It's a weird name I know, can't really change it though." He responded to my question.

I gawked again surely he could not have heard my question, I closed my mouth and responded, "Reena, Reena Elric" I paused, "Do you have superhuman hearing or something?" He laughed shaking his head I did not hear his response clearly as I joined him in laughing but I could of sworn I heard something about people always asked that.

I went back for drama, sitting boldly in the back of the room with Lavi and Edward, the looks we got were priceless, they could not believe I had been accepted by anyone much less the one who the other girls thought was hot. It was funny to me, how could someone want to sleep with another after only looking at them? Oh well that's the way of the world I guess.

I felt a tap on my metal shoulder and tensed up, my class knew I had metal limbs but they usually avoided touching them. I turned around and saw Adrian, looking ready to kill, "I sit there, with the boys, you sit over there alone, like you'll always be."

I knew it was not wise but I was feeling confident and cocky so I leaned back, put my hands behind my head, feet on the desk, "Nah I'm comfortable here." I paused looked her straight in the eyes, "You can go ahead and take the seat I normally do, I don't mind." I watched Ed and Lavi try to smother laughter and before I knew it I was on the floor, she had tilted my chair back. I knew I was on the floor for the gravity change but what I saw was not in the classroom.

I heard the voices, saw the accident happen again all at once, after I heard the screeching tires I closed my eyes only to see the one thing that hurt worse than rehabilitation, the slow suffering death of my mother and sister. I watched my sister turn from her healthy self into a shrinking ball, always crying beside my mother, in the exact same state. My brothers and I watched them slowly deteriorate from the inside out, only allowed around them with masks and heavy hospital gowns. I felt tears fall again as the day my sister finally died played out, At the time it was tears of sorrow but now I felt relief, the visions would end soon, my sister's suffering was over. I opened my eyes again I had not been moved but I had curled into a small ball on my side, Edward leaned over, "Hallucination?" He whispered, I nodded not trusting myself to speak, "The accident?"

I both nodded and shook my head, "Not just the accident, I saw sister and mother, after they got sick until they died." I sat up slowly, my breathing evening out as I did so.

The teacher walked in at that moment seeing me sitting on the floor holding my head, "What happened here?" It was a tall man, onyx eyes and hair, he was clearly new and would be the newest person the girls would fangirl over.

Adrian spoke, "That asexual bitch was in my spot, I removed her."

Most of the teachers in the school would not have cared but as I sat with my head in my hands I saw his eyes harden and he looked her in the eyes, "Office now miss Adrian" She got up with a look of shock on her face and walked out. I got up and sat back in my seat shaking from the remenants of the hallucination. The class began normally after that, "My name is Roy Mustang. Call me Mustang or Mr. Mustang I don't care." He looked at us all before explaining what we were doing for the day, "I know it's boring but today we're going over the history of drama." The class groaned, "Before you get to out of sorts about it I will try to make it as fun as I can." The class silenced quickly, "I need to evaluate your initial skill at acting and drama as well so you will be split into groups and will act out a piece of history. This will also allow you to get to know others in your class, I will pick three people who will be responsible for making sure you have the right people to succeed." He pulled a hat from his bag and dropped slips of paper into the bag. I swallowed, not me please… I looked up as he pulled the first slip from the hat, "Edward Elric." He got up, walked to the front and stood on the left of Mustang, "Bryan Smith." A athletic boy who had been in the group to beat me up last semester got up and stood on the right of Mustang clearly wanting space between him and Ed's metal hand, I swallowed, one name left and it very well could be me, "The last captain is," Mustang looked up then down at the paper, I had hunch he'd seem photos of the class before today, "Not here apparently." He reached in to pick another name, "Mai Chang" A little girl, clearly oriental, stood up and stood beside Edward. Mustang looked over them all and spoke again, "Edward you can choose first."

Ed looked at me I shook my head, it was always a bad idea to choose siblings first, "You, mousy girl with the book in the back." The girl in question stood up and walked up and stood beside Edward. The next to choose was Bryan who asked if he could choose someone not in the room, Mustang did not care and proceeded to allow Adrian to join him, surprise surprise.

Mai Chang looked around, she was a year younger and brand new so she did not know anyone. I knew she had heard what was said about me and I knew she would not choose me, "You, with the silver hair." I looked up and she was pointing at me. I got up and joined her at the front. I thanked her quietly, she smiled, "I couldn't leave you alone. I think we'll be great friends regardless of if what they said is true." I beamed, twice in one day now I had to hope these two were real friends and not like Adrian. The rest of the groups were chosen, Ed deliberately did not choose Lavi and he ended up with us along with two other boys, one that was absent, the other looking as odd as I did and another guy that was not at school, as well as a girl. The boy who was at school had snow white hair and a scar almost matching mine, the girl was small and had black hair in twin ponytails. This seemed like an okay group, I just had to hope the other guy was nice as well.

The assignment was to pick a particular time period and demonstrate an example of their theater, I knew acting was not my strong suit, that would be in art and props. The rest of the class passed uneventfully as we planned roles and setting.

Our next class was biology, Lavi was in this class as well, the only class he was not in was my art class in the morning. The three of us sat together again as our teacher walked in, A man in a white lab coat with white glasses and a barrett, something about him made me feel the need to be super careful around this teacher, that he was insane. He walked to the front, "I am Mr. Lee, your biology teacher, now forget anything you may have heard, I am not crazy." For some reason that scared me, I vowed to myself to never take off my gloves, if this guy saw my automail I'm sure he would try to take it apart. We got started and I quickly tuned him out, flipping a pen in my fingers. To say I was bored was an understatement.

**Kanda's POV**

I sat dwelling on this new school, I knew Tiedoll wanted me to go, and I knew he would be disappointed when he found out I had not. I got off the floor of my room from my curled up position and reached for the curtain, I grabbed it and opened it, blinded by the sun. As soon as my eyes adjusted I reached for my guitar in the corner, I leaned against the wall of my room, guitar in hand, ready to play, I played through the opening chords slowly, steadily speeding up as the song did, I did not sing along, I listened to the chords I was playing for hours, not hearing when Tiedoll got home, the door opened quietly, and I opened my eyes. Tiedoll was standing at the door looking both cross and impressed, "Sorry." I whispered before setting the guitar down beside the wall.

He looked me in the eyes, "You skipped school." It was not a question but a statement. I nodded, "Look I know after your last school and what happened with Daisya…"

I whipped my head around, "Don't say it like you were there old man, you didn't have to watch your little brother die without being able to do anything to help him. He was so afraid, he didn't want to die." I felt tears budding inside my eyelids, "I'm going for a walk." I walked out of the house, making sure no one saw the tears falling from my eyes. As I walked and my eyes dried I passed four people, a blonde boy, a brunette boy, a redheaded boy and a small white haired girl all laughing together as they walked home. I felt a sense of sadness as I passed the girl, what had happened to her if I could feel it by walking by?

**A/N**

**Sorry about the angsty chapter, please leave a review, constructive criticism is always welcome.**


	3. Chapter 3

_I whipped my head around, "Don't say it like you were there old man, you didn't have to watch your little brother die without being able to do anything to help him. He was so afraid, he didn't want to die." I felt tears budding inside my eyelids, "I'm going for a walk." I walked out of the house, making sure no one saw the tears falling from my eyes. As I walked and my eyes dried I passed four people, a blonde boy, a brunette boy, a redheaded boy and a small white haired girl all laughing together as they walked home. I felt a sense of sadness as I passed the girl, what had happened to her if I could feel it by walking by?_

**A/N**

**Another chapter. I do not own FMA and DGM, but you know that. Remember to review. Enjoy!**

**P.S. I was looking at the traffic stats and I found it funny, the day with the most views on this story was valentines day… The irony in that, an asexual story viewed most on what's supposed to be the most romantic day of the year, thanks everyone. That makes me feel special… **

**Reena's POV**

I was still upset at what I had seen in my hallucination, after all watching your family die was never something to look forward to unless you were psychopathic. I pretended to smile, be happy, and I think they bought it. We passed our house and waved to Lavi who was going further down the street to his own home. We entered the house and I headed upstairs right away to "do homework". I think my brother knew I was still upset but he did not push me to speak about it.

Instead of doing any homework I pulled a sketchpad from beside my bed and pulled down a poster, behind it was a record of all the visions I had since the accident. I had drawn the strongest scene from each and hid it behind the various posters in my room. I sat down and began to sketch, my little sister, just before she died crumpled in a small ball, both from the pain and the fact her muscles had deteriorated to the point she could not move. My hands in hers, tears leaking from my eyes from behind the heavy gown.

I reached for the colored markers in my bag and gently colored my sisters pale face and hands, I colored the room the green I remembered, the only color on my own figure was the tears falling from my eyes and the small patch of skin that was visible. As soon as it was finished I carefully tore it from the sketchpad and taped it beside the other drawings that had been under the poster. I taped the poster back up over all the drawings, not noticing the green edges sticking out from under the poster.

I walked downstairs quickly and was surprised when I saw Edward, hair in a ponytail instead of its typical braid, and Alphonse, wearing my baking apron, attempting to make stew, "Reena!" Edward exclaimed as I took the metal spoon he was stirring the pot with out and replaced it with a wooden one.

"You'll burn yourself, in case you hadn't noticed, you were holding it in your left hand." He looked down at his hands muttering a quick, sorry, before stirring the stew. I picked up the metal spoon and stuck it into the stew, "Just about, needs more cream." I reached for the cream and poured a small amount into the pot and tasted it again, "That's better." I walked over to Alphonse who was cutting bacon into smaller pieces, I stopped him and picked up the bacon, layering it to make it faster and easier to cut, "I'll check on you two in a few minutes when it should be finished." I waved as I walked out to the backyard and laid down on the edge of the porch, closing my eyes and feeling the rays of the sun warm every part of me. Being alone was nice, it really was, but I could not help but wonder how it would be with a fellow person enjoying the sun with me.

**Edward's POV**

It was a little embarrassing when Reena changed to a different spoon while I was cooking but I did appreciate it. I knew she would not be able to hear Al and I so I spoke, "She had a rough day at school, Adrian was being her usual self. That guy we walked with was one of the only people who didn't seem to care. There were a couple others in the drama class, I think there's one there you would like Al."

Al looked over to me, even though he was a year younger he was already almost the same height as I was, if not a little taller even, "What did Adrian say Edward?" I knew that tone, it meant he was going to lose it when I told him.

I looked him straight in the eyes, "Don't worry about it Al, I have automail and if she tries it again she will get to taste it." Al looked at me concerned, he knew I had a temper but it had been weeks since I had been in a fight, "Also we don't need to worry in drama, the teacher already has a strong dislike for her."

I saw his eyes light up, "What did he do?" I knew he was pleased someone had cared enough to not punish Reena instead of Adrian, the one who deserved it.I recounted the whole experience, including Reena's hallucination. I saw Al's eyes grow angry, "I am glad that teacher isn't like all the others."

I looked at him and laughed a little, "Most of the teachers have been replaced, our chemistry teacher is the only one that hasn't after last semester, he still doesn't care unfortunately, oh well Adrian has finally gotten in trouble, that's all I really care about at this point."

We finished the stew, it tasted done at least, surprisingly Reena had not come in to check on us, I walked outside and saw her fast asleep on the back porch. I smiled, at least she could relax here at home.

I knew the peace could not last for us but I never expected it would end so soon… I went back inside to set the table before going to wake her, I had no idea that the few minutes it took to set the table would damage her so much…

**Lavi's POV**

"Yuu…" I called, "Hey Yuu let me in." I had felt bad about lying to Reena but I needed to keep what I knew about Yuu to myself, he would not appreciate me sharing it before talking to him, "Come on Yuu! Let me in!" I leaned on the window before it opened from beside me, I ever so gracefully fell into the room landing uncomfortably on my side.

I felt a foot roll me over, "Why are you here Lavi, are you going to yell about me skipping to?" I wheezed trying to breathe as he spoke, "Or are you going to tell me you 'accidently' revealed my secret to get a girl."

I laughed, "Neither, I was wondering why you skipped but that isn't my reason for being here!" I took a moment to catch my breath, "I found another Ace!"

I saw him tense up before sitting down on his bed. He gestured to a chair, "Are you going to tell me about them and how you found out they are Ace or are you just going to lay there and leave me in suspense." I got up and sat down, turning the chair backwards and telling him about Reena and her brothers, "By the way she was the white haired girl I was walking with today." He looked out the window grumpily, "Yes Yuu I saw you walking." I paused, "What happened, you looked really upset?"

My best friend looked me in the eyes and said one name, "Daiysa." I knew what that one word meant, his father had brought up his brother's murder, a very sensitive topic. I nodded but he continued, "He tried to pretend he knew how much it bothered me, not being able to do anything for my brother in his final moments, a second time… With Alma it was the same I was just a lot younger…" Alma? I had never heard that name mentioned before, then I realized, his little brother, the only blood related sibling he ever had, I had never heard his name before but I knew he had died with Yuu's parents, "By the way you Baka Usagi, don't call me Yuu. You know I hate it." I did, I really did, he wanted to use the name he shared with his parents and brother, Kanda…

"Alright… Kanda" It felt weird, but I used it, after all I really should not piss him off… He has had a rough day as it is… I heard the cry, it was distant but unmistakable, I knew where it was coming from, and I got up quickly, "Reena…" I looked at Yuu who had heard it too… I nodded and we ran, I was scared for what I would find when I reached her, the only thing that I'm relieved about was that it did not get any worse before we reached her...

**Alphonse's POV**

Brother and I ran outside when we heard the cry, Reena was struggling as she was held against a tree in the back, "Why won't you let us prove you wrong, there is no way you can be asexual, it doesn't exist." The one holding her by the neck snarled.

I do not know how but she shouted, "Because I do exist!" She stopped to breathe for a second before her foot shot out, "Besides I don't want to go to court as a victim of your cruelty!" She landed on her feet, clearly dizzy.

My sister had always been like that, as soon as she could she would suddenly become strong and fight, like my brother always had, only in the past couple weeks had he learned to control it better. She always could control it, from the time we were little she has been able to control herself. I saw her stabilize on her feet, no longer showing any signs of being scared.

**Reena's POV**

Not going to lie, I was still terrified, I knew I could not show it though if I wanted to come out of this unharmed. I placed my feet shoulder width apart, I saw my brothers and shook my head, _Do not get involved_, I mouthed before kicking the one directly in front of me back towards the gate. Could I do this? I did not know but I knew I had to try, my brothers would not always be beside me, as much as they may try to be, "This is obsessive behavior!" I said as my metal fist connected with another ones jaw, "You would almost think you were upset because I don't find you attractive." Another one hit the ground, I knew I could stop them, I knew as long as I proved I was not weak they would never bother me again, "This is pointless, is it really worth getting hurt every time just for revenge?" The last one hit the ground and they ran, leaving only Adrian facing me, "You're in my yard…" I whispered before beginning to walk forward, "You always said the home team had the advantage, does that apply to me in this scenario?" She looked afraid as I approached her purposefully, "I think so." My fist connected with her jaw, knocking her to the ground, "Leave me alone Adrian. You've had your fun and I won't be your toy any more." She turned and ran. I do not know why she did not quit then but I knew even then it was not over…

**A/N**

**Another chapter for you my pretties… Hehe she showed her Elric for the first time in this story. BTW the innocence and black order will return as well as alchemy even though it is in our world. Leave a review and let me know if I need to fix anything…**

**P.S.** **The break between semesters in this story is a month, just for those who are confused about how long Edward has gone without fighting.**

**Have a good day!**

**Reena**


End file.
